Pink Matter
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: Dreams are the only thing resembling peace in their painful life. What started out weird only gets weirder as Ruby and Weiss must fill each other's shoes and fix the world around them. Literally
1. Chapter 1

Dissonance. The sounds of when two notes are playing against one another to make a sound.

It's sour, ruinous and difficult to hear unless the two are well matched for one another. Takes one note, to bend and warp to the tune of what is wanted. This relationship is parasitic but one couldn't walk away.

One was forced to adhere to the older, superior sound. A booming, overpowering voice housing demands needing to be met. All she could do was nod. Her voice was fragile, beautiful, innocent, elevating the lyrics she wrote akin to a caged bird pondering on this purpose and going against nature. So limited, yet so free at the same time. The bloodline coursing through her veins holds such prestige, while weighing a curse simultaneously. Linked with deaths, crooked, underhanded deals via government and expressing its will on the media to broaden its influence, the Schnee family isn't one worth tampering with. Loved and hated by the public, there's only one person standing out. A woman who should be the heir to the throne but chose a different path.

Flawless snow white hair swaying with every step, touching the marbled floor of her room in her pajamas. She looks in the mirror, and took a moment for her hand to gently inspect her throat. Parch, and a little hoarse, the heavenly falsetto comes to put a strain, no matter the time spent perfecting it. A pivotal piece to the family, an item she tried to use to escape, but ended up as a tool for garnering the best interest. No longer was it for a personal choice and for escape, it was now a monotonous transaction for the family.

What she would do to run away from it all.

...

A moment of trance hazed her young mind, resting a hand on her head. Long rehearsals and constant movement on her feet brought thoughts of fatigue. She has a busy day tomorrow anyway, no need to stay up any longer. She turns away, making a beeline to her bed, enveloped in the moonlight from a nearby closed window. She rests into the covers, the velvety softness of the material soothes her joints and muscles. There's no need to move. Naturally, her eyes followed suit, closing them shut to transition her into the day.

A small shuffle could be heard, and it annoyed her. But she started to think, and understand that she's not moving at all. She opened her eyes, only to see someone sleeping right beside her. A young girl, hair etched in black with burgundy tips. The first thought was how did she enter without a noise and through security? Next was an observation, the stranger sleeping comfortable as if this is her home. What started as shocked, shifted to contempt, complete with a tic mark on her forehead. She rose up, a scowl on her face at this free loader. "Hey! Who do you think you are" she ordered, awakening the girl from her dreams. Half lidded eyes took in the image of Weiss only to return back to her position, assuming it's all a dream. What was contempt grew to frustration. The princess stood up again, walking over to her side of the bed, and with a firm yank, pulled the girl out of her bed with a loud thud.

"Ow!"

"Answer my question!" She tapped her foot furiously to her own beat. The child had her own anger, not pleased at her actions at all.

"Why did you pull me out of my bed?!"

"Your bed?!" Aghast at such a claim, she snarled back, until noticing the girl looked around, feeling lost.

"Wait, this isn't my room..."she trailed, looking in awe at the luxury and the amount of space available.

"You're right, it's not your room. It's MY room, the same room you somehow intruded in without getting noticed. And now you'll be escorted through security." She paced with energy, leaving a mark of force in each step as she went to open the door. She pulled and pulled but alas, nothing worked, as if a magical seal stopped her from exiting. This left the newcomer tilting her head and scratching her cheek.

"You don't know how to open a door?"

"Of course I know how to open a door, but you won't let me!"

"I won't let you?"

"Yes! The same way you sneaked in here in the middle of the night." She tried one last time, but gave up, sighing from her efforts.

"Look, I don't know what's going or why, but I'm not behind this."

"Ha" she began her laugh, mocking the claim, "and how I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Uh..." thinking fast on her feet wasn't her strong suit. She saw in her sights the only window in this room. She raced to it, grinding her teeth as she tried to open it. She too couldn't do a single thing, panting from the energy spent. "What is this?"

"What do you mean? This isn't your doing?" Only now did the stubborn heiress began to think she's telling the truth.

"I seriously have no clue, I was at home sleeping casually until somebody yanked me out of bed, that I still haven't gotten an apology from."

"Hmph." An apology would have to wait. The tension lowered enough for Weiss' face to soften and understand this girl is not the enemy. "What's your name anyway."

"Ruby Rose." The name made Weiss glance up and down, sizing the young girl in her pajamas.

"Sounds appropriate."

"And you are?" A gasp came from the princess, finding the idea of not knowing who she is ludicrous.

"What? You don't know who I am?" To think a peasant such as herself don't know who she was, or at the very least her family lineage. Ruby could only muster a shrug.

"Nope, not at all." The tic mark returned, drawing a gently fury and a forward posture with Weiss' hand on her collar.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee family and a well respected singer in the community. How could you not know who I am?"

"Well, music isn't celebrated much in Vale."

"How c-" she began, until the cogs in her head realized the country she spoke of. "Wait, Vale? You reside in vale?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"My home is in Atlas..."

"I'm in Atlas right now" asked Ruby, pointing a finger to herself for clarity. Normally, a fast response would come from Weiss, but for the first time, she was stumped, and it showed.

"I don't know anymore..." She trailed off, walking over to her bed and sitting down in deep thought. Ruby followed, not knowing what kind of realm or spell was made, but at the very least, she had someone to speak and communicate with. This helped in knowing she's not losing it at the age of fifteen.

"...You have a beautiful room." Not even a reaction. Ruby looked off to the side before trying again, leaning a bit forward to her companion. "So, Weiss, you sing huh?

"I know what you are trying to do, but unless the next thing that comes out of your mouth is a solution, I'd prefer not to hear you say anything if you don't mind."

"..."

"The attempt to draw the conversation back to something trivial didn't work. For a moment, silence filled the space as one worked hard to find an escape and the other trying to normalize this encounter.

Then a vision.

"I got it!"

"What" asked Weiss, curious what explanation this air head can conjure.

"We got here cause we fell asleep right? Why not just close our eyes, and try to fall asleep. Maybe this can work." This childish logic fitted her character too well. And not at all with the mature princess.

"I'm pretty sure we're in a dream already, we can't fall even deeper in our psyche Ruby."

"Just try it. Do you have any other ideas?"

"..." For a moment, the pristine woman tried to make a rebuttal but nothing came, leaving her to close her eyes and shrug. "Alright, what can we lose from this." The two crawled up to their respective sides of the bed, the same way they met in this fiasco.

"Still, why did you think this happen?"

"I could be going insane. Then again, it would be a nice change of pace."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel trapped...doesn't really need much looking into..."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't see how venting to a stranger can help."

"I understand that. But, we are the only ones here in this...place, and it's not like we know when we will leave."

"..." Weiss thought about it, glancing at Ruby before conceding in the request. "I feel trapped cause of my situation. My dad's a tyrant, and the only person I can respect is my sister, who is off doing what she wants, free from my father's influence. I don't want to be tied to the Schnee name any longer. There's too much influences and responsibilities I would need to undertake. That's why wanted to sing. I loved it, performing in front of a crowd and watching them enjoy when the final note is made." her eyes wandered off, as if recreating the scene right in front of her. "It wasn't accepted by my dad at first. He wanted to exile me for my choices. Upon hearing me sing however...he found a way to boost his product and tie me in altogether. I'm too young to escape him. He somehow made something I love, something to avoid his control, into a method for his gain." Her eyes looked elsewhere, finding the wall more entertaining than the girl next to her.

"Weiss..." Ruby tried to think of something, but she couldn't manage a thing. Rather than think for the perfect statement, she spoke at the first thought. "At least we're here. It's nice isn't it? We're away from the outside world, no one can use us or hurt us. Even if we don't know where we are, or why we're here." For the first time, Ruby forced a smile on her face, something Weiss caught on.

"What's your story."

"..."

"I've gave you my side, at least be decent to share your story." Ruby sighed and rather glanced at the ceiling, recollecting her conscience at these events.

"I have a sister, and we're orphans. Our respective mothers are dead and our father isn't in a state to take care of us. The next best relative is our uncle, but considering his background as a hunter, he can't stick around to raise us. My older sister isn't quite as cooperative, and has been giving me the cold shoulder. She's having it tough, adapting to it all. I understand her pain. Everything is starting to crumble around us, I don't know what else to hang onto. I can only rely on her, and she's slipping away herself. I'm just here...tied along for the ride, and I don't know how to get off..." Weiss stared at her partner, occasionally breaking it but would always return, thinking to the treatment when she's suffering just as bad as she is. The heiress couldn't form a word, thinking it'd undermine her confession.

For a moment, the two were silent, exchanging a brief summary of their lives, all while entrapped in this box, this space where only they exist. And despite the silence, they were closer than they think.

Weiss needed to confirm something, reflecting on their problems and circumstances.

"Ruby?"

"...Yeah Weiss?"

"Do you think we were made to meet like this? I thought you weren't real at the beginning, but I've quickly learned that you are you. I don't know how to word it..." She gave up making sense of it, this weird fantasy. Yet, she understands that something feels very real, and was why she wouldn't write her off. he welcomed the attention. She hasn't connected to someone in a genuine fashion in ages, let alone a stranger in her head.

"I thought maybe I got kidnapped or something..." Weiss took a quick glance at the girl in front, and began to giggle, perhaps the first time. Something trivial but the naivety of it all, it astounded her. She wished, truly wished she held some of that innocence still. It's all gone. Or is it?

"Maybe we are kidnapped and we don't know it."

"I actually wouldn't mind that" Ruby chimed in, smiling and joining in the laughter of fleeing their own worlds, and making a new one while together."I mean, we are kidnapped right now, and we're making the most of it, it's a relief. No one can hurt us anymore." Both girls were elated with eyes wide shut, swaying from introspection to acceptance. For once, they were content. Content in one another's aura for the first time.

"Sorry for treating you like a brat, had a short fuse from earlier and it carried over."

"Don't worry, I kinda deserved it." The two met glances with respect for once. Weiss close dher eyes and sighed, trying to recall when she had a friend like this.

"Been a long time since I felt like this."

"Felt like what sis?" This brought Weiss to turn her entire body to the side, realizing it was someone else's. Her younger brother standing by the foot of the bed, arms crossed in disappointment. Wake up, it's late and you're sleeptalking." The sun rays lazily passed through the blinders, the room gentle in the light and a sinking feeling that the person she was conversing is gone. "Do you need some more time for your beauty sleep? Ah, but you would miss some of these important meetings, and you do know how dad gets when he doesn't get his way." Weiss frowned at the passive aggressive delivery from her brother.

"Alright Whitley, just...just give me a moment, my alarm didn't work." Whitley raised a hand and waved it in a dismissive manner.

"Whatever you say...please don't take long." He walked out of her room, providing her the privacy she wanted. Once left alone, she turned to the other half, taking a deep breath as her mind raced on what happened. She felt so real...but could it be she hallucinated? She wished it was a tad bit longer, a moment more away from reality. She rose out of bed, yawning and stretching. "Another day" she muttered to , she grabbed her towel, and her attire for the day, knowing she'll be supervised all day. The room was empty as she left, leaving it closed and preparing for the day.

Silence.

Silence, until the sound of her bed creaked at weight being applied. A girl, with dark black hair and burgundy tips was sitting cross legged, with a mischievous smirk on her lips. It was Ruby, rose onto the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind her back as she's no longer dressed in her pajamas. A gentle grey jacket black t-shirt clothed underneath and matching jeans worked to give a casual look of a teenager. She bounced from one step to the other, opening the door and exiting the room. Gently did the door closed, leaving the room empty for the first time since the original encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

An exhale, opened eyes and a new world. The previous setting was fancy, well furnished and cozy. Here, it is desolate, bland and unattractive. Everyone fits a uniform image, not a single ounce of originality is placed in the room. A hand rises, covering her bangs and making sure that she herself is real.

"What the hell was that" she muttered, collecting the vivid pieces of this new tale. The character, the setting, the emotions. They raced in a surreal flash as it made her warm and happy. But, she realizes she's no longer there, and she's back here, in her reality.

"..." Wasn't what she wanted. She threw the covers off, needing to get ready for class today. She grasped her towels, and her clothes, needing to prepare for the long line. She exited her room, walking down the long halls and observing the surroundings. Few students were up while some were lazily filing out the doors. Showers were limited, so most needed to wait until one was finished with a line of local children in variety of ages. Luckily, the building implemented a function to turn off hot water after five minutes has passed to help push things along on the wait. She wouldn't have to wait long to enter the bathroom, humming a gentle tune to herself. She set her belongings down onto the closed lid toilet and stepped in to the shower, sighing as she turned the hot water on and feeling the heat rain down her form.

The thought persists, and she even begins to have questions. "Will it happen again?" She closed her eyes, still perplexed. The flashes of what she can recall is still there, and she's fighting hard to maintain it. Part of her says it's only a crazy dream, don't look into it. The other part of her, deep down in her heart had a different vote. She wants it to occur. She wishes it happen now.

"Why wouldn't it?" A unique voice popped up in the bathroom, breaking the young girl's thoughts only to frantically slide the door to her privacy open.

"Weiss?!"

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong." The heiress was dressed for the day, with legs crossed on the toilet with both hands grasping the seat to the sides.

"W-what are you doing here? All the way over in Vale? And why are you in my bathroom?" When the reality struck her, she closed the door gently, her head peaking through and her body concealed.

"This bathroom isn't quite up to standards isn't it?" She dodged the question in favor of throwing in a new one. She stopped ogling the downgrade in quality and glanced at her in confusion. "What are you hiding?"

"Um...I'm showering?" She pointed out the obvious, wondering why she had to ask, and how her question remains unanswered.

"Hmph, you'd think there was a boy in here. Do you consider me a pervert?"

"A pervert? N-no, I just like my privacy..."

"And why would someone like you need privacy? What do you do in your five minutes of showering?"

"N-nothing."

"Huh, is that so..." She seemed a bit disappointed and turned around. "I'll see you outside, shouldn't be long anyways." She exited out in a casual form, as if she had lived all her life here. Ruby tried to understand what the hell is happening, but then, she had something else to worry about.

The shower.

The five minutes passed and sheer cold water began pouring down, causing goosebumps to form and her to shout. "That's cold!"

Didn't take more than ten seconds to rush out the bathroom in a freezing mist.

* * *

"Now that I can think clearly, after the shock from this morning, how are you here, in my home Ruby?" Weiss is dressed, fresh out the shower and slowly returning to normal breathing after the scare of an invader in her vast bathroom. Ruby seemed to abide by the commands and the two have been walking inside the Schnee home, heading for the kitchen for breakfast.

"You can't figure it out?"

"I could, but the pure logic of it all phases through my mind."

"Logic isn't the answer to everything. And it shouldn't. Or else the world would be black and white. Sometimes, you need to let go and enjoy the emotional ride." Weiss turned her head at her smiling partner, not one bit worried of her explanation. Everything about her is whimsical, but something was off enough to know this isn't her. She just couldn't confirm it.

"Still looking for something to eat"?" Weiss snapped her head forward, to her pushy butler, Klein, donning white, pristine gloves for cooking.

"Klein!" Thoughts began to race on trying to explain her situation with Ruby.

"What's the matter?" Weiss bit her lip, trying to conjure up a convincing story for housing a stranger into her home without permission. there was a small silence, only growing when Ruby skipped forward, past the butler. Like a ghost, he didn't even know she was there, only increasing the disconnect between what is real and what isn't.

"Um..." She rested a hand on her head, coming to terms to what is happening.

"Are you sick, do you need an aspirin?"

"No, I just need something to drink, and maybe even some toast." She yawned and stretched. "I took a shower, but I'm still trying to wake up" she joked, to which her servant chuckled in kind.

"I understand, I'll provide you breakfast immediately." He smiled and turned away to work at the stove, where Ruby rested her body against the counter. She walked forward, meeting Weiss face to face where the latter looked for an understanding.

"Making sense yet?"

"..." A deep sigh, she murmured her answer.

* * *

"Not one bit" spoke the red head, scratching her head as she ate her breakfast, seated gently at a table outside. She didn't want to converse with the other orphans. And her sister.

"Is it really that hard to comprehend?" This resulted in a strong glare of confusion from Ruby. One wonder if this version of Weiss was real, understanding and just lacked the comprehension on how crazy this is...crazy to be speaking to someone only you can see. Or, is it all in her head and she lost her grip on reality.

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure it's hard to comprehend Weiss." She glanced down at her food, a piece of toast, scrambled eggs and ham, not much, but why expect something greater? "Which reminds me, you never answered my question." Weiss turned with arms crossed.

"And what question is that?"

"Why are you here, why are you...involved in my life. I don't know how to explain this cause I feel I'm dreaming, but I'm not."

"Are you?"

"..." Ruby looked to the side and took a deep breath. "I don't know anymore."

"I'm real...to you. Not to anyone else. I have a distinct purpose here. Said purpose, I can't reveal to you."

"You can't just give me a direct answer for once?"

"That would remove the fun from this, don't you agree?"

"...No, no I actually do not agree! It's like you are playing a game with me, when I have nothing to give. How can-"

"Are you mocking me? You?! Have nothing to give? You can mean the world to someone don't you think?"

"Eh?"

"Think of someone else other than yourself." Ruby resigned herself to believe this woman spoke in code and deciphering the phrases would be worthless.

"Why are you outside, all the way over here" asked a girl from behind, forcing both halves to glance at the source. Blonde hair, wrapped in a pony tail, sporty, casual clothes ruling the streets of fashion.

"Oh, hey Yang. I'm just sitting here with.." she needed to reword her sentence before things got awkward. If it wasn't already. "Some free time on my hands. I didn't want to stay inside." She have a gentle shrug, all to bring a smile on Weiss' face. To know if it is real or not is yet to be known.

"Huh, I'm rubbing off on ya." She smirked, a little one but some enthusiasm is shown. SHe walked towards her sister, hadns deep in pockets as she strolled by and sat adjacently to Ruby.

"Did you eat yet?"

"N-no, nothing looked good."

"Just cause it doesn't taste good means you can avoid eating."

"Yeah, I had a lot on my mind you know?"

"Family business?"

"..." Ruby turned to her sister, and then back at Weiss, who rested her head onto her palms watching this unfold in front of her. "More or less."

"Thinking about it won't change our position, or our circumstances." She sighed, resting her face into her hands to cleanse her thoughts. "Look, we only need to stay here for a few more years, and I can claim you as a defendant. Until then, we need to just survive." This rang alarms in the younger sister's mind. How could she afford to keep them under a single roof safely? They don't just hire anyone in Vale.

"What would you do? Profession wise?"

"..." A fake smile, one Ruby learned in her time with her older sister but never chose to confront it. "You let me handle that sis." She rose up, glancing around at the surroundings before continuing. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask okay Ruby?" To make the statement true, in the blonde girl's heart at least, she gave a hug from behind, a sisterly love and bond fractured by family, growing worse in time. "I love you."

And like family, the warmth was gone in a instant, the teenager parting to eat and waste more time off her calendar. "Seems like you ar esad" perked up Weiss, picking up on the emotional well-being of her friend. "Does this bother you?"

"I know Yang, she's not going to stick to something more...legal. I wish I can do something, Anything. I really hate this, I hate feeling-"

"Trapped?"Ruby remained silent and chose to look elsewhere.

* * *

"With a family like this, it's the only way to live." Weiss chose not to look at this apparition, disliking how forward Ruby's becoming

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it..."

"Sounds like you are running away from the problem."

"Run away? I can't run away, this is a prison to me. I don't remember the last time I walked outside without a reason to." weiss simply sighed, disappointed, her mood dropping. "When's the last time I even had fun?"

"Last night?"

"That was a dream."

"Are you sure?" Weiss raised her eyebrow, turning to meet this other half. "What do you know?"

"Enough."A livid tic mark formed on her temple.

"You are truly a child."

"And you are not? Last time I checked, you are a minor."

"Hmph, age is just a number."

"So you are the kind of person who uses anything as long as it benefits you at that certain moment in time?"

"And you are simply a nuisance who likes to rant on their prey am I correct?"

"I can't quite say you are wrong now am I?"

A grimace forms on the princess' face, before leaving a hand on her face, annoyed and taking a deep breath.

"Feeling sick?" A masculine voice changes the discussion, judging on one's standards. It was Whitley, her brother. She never grew fond of him, keeping him at arm's length. "this would be quite troublesome." Weiss focused her attention on her caring brother. On the outside that is. "Father booked you for singing lessons, and to be appointed for a formal party. Should I inform him of the possible disappointment?" All the while he remained stoic as he spoke off these words with tactical precision.

"Tch, I'm fine. Just a little headache that's been bugging me all day."

"That's good to know. You are already walking a thin line to begin with." The older sister glared at him as he continued. "Your sister escaping father's clutches was a fluke. you of all people should have known that."

"I don't enjoy living under the rule of a tyrant." Bitter and swift.

"A tyrant is such a harsh word don't you think?"

"No, it's accurate."

"If so, your words can be used against you if he's such a tyrant. A perfect example was when you tried to define your own path against his wishes.." He closed his eyes, waving his hands off to dismiss her ambitions. He started to walk away coming in to ensure she was fine. "Be grateful he found profit in this. Father always gets his way. The sooner you learn, the more at ease you'll be. That's how I learned anyway." He turned around hand resting on the handle of the door. "Make sure to hit those high notes won't you sis?" He closed the door, leaving Weiss to ruminate. And a close friend too.

"Isn't he charming" sarcastically spoke Ruby.

"..."

"I get it, you need time alone, even I can understand that. I might be here, ever in your presence, but I'm not heartless. Nor is the real Ruby like me." A hand rest on Weiss' shoulder, a comforting touch from a phantom. Or is it truly a phantom?

"Wait..." she started, a thought triggering in her mind. "Real Ruby?" turning around, the child was no longer there. Acting true to the name, Ruby was gone, and the princess needed to find a way to calm her worries. All she can do now is mentally prepare for the performance and dance later, where she may be presented to men that again, would benefit her father and lack her opinion of what she wanted to do or like. The ability to choose was never given to her.

There was only one saving grace for this.

Sleep.

The idea that maybe, if it happens again, sweet dreams can cover the middle ground of her reality, she can be...free for a moment. considering her past, freedom doesn't exist.

Or does it?


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness then light. Until the interior is bland, desolate, depressing. Weiss could only glance around, alone and feeling torn right now. Last time, the destination had been her room, luxurious, perfect, everything one can ask for to be a princess. But, this is the exact opposite. Just a room, housing a double bed, a drawer for clothes and a mirror to look outward. But, nothing is visible, just snow white, as if an illustration was to be made for the exterior.

"Weiss?" She knew that voice and the refined girl turned around, seeing Ruby, dressed in the same clothes as before.

"Ruby." The two just looked at one another, before Weiss walked ahead and pulled her cheek.

"Ow" she yelled, pulling away to rub at her cheek with a sour pout. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, I didn't know if it was the real Ruby."

"Real Ruby? Who else can be me?" Only when the pain on her cheek stopped di she get an idea on what Weiss meant. "You mean, there was someone like me where you lived?" The silver haired girl nodded.

"Something like that."

"That happened to me too! I thought I lost my mind!"

"So it seems we also share the same experiences, even outside of this...place." They looked elsewhere, understanding that something is forcing them here but they can't comprehend it. The white haired girl decided to break that silence first, trying to find something to talk about.

"Sooo, is this your room?"

"Yeah, do you like it?

"Yeah, I mean, it has a bed, a window,..." Weiss tried to look around and make a note of something worthwhile, but unfortunately, it's quite void of intriguing features. No different than a jail cell, which is quite apt for the young girl in the orphanage.

"It's fine Weiss, it can't compare to your room, not by a long shot." Ruby took this moment to rest back and lie onto the bed, sighing. "I still don't know what's happening here. I'm just lost."

"I'm as lost as you are Ruby, got any new weird ideas since the last time about this thing?"

"No, not really..." Both of them sighed together and Weiss knew they were stuck.

"Not like we're getting out of this any time soon."

"That's one thing I know that is true." She closed her eyes, a frown on her face in recalling the memory, at which point, she realized something. "When did she pop up? Or, when did I pop up I think." The direction brought a little blush to Weiss' face, which is unusual for a stern, and mature woman at her age. "Is something wrong."

"..." It took a moment to really come to terms with what she was about to say. "Well, she caught me while I was taking a shower, undressed and all. She wasn't really cooperative in giving me privacy. I thought it was you, the real you, scolding you as a pervert." A little wry smile landed on the orphan.

"Don't sell yourself short either."

"Huh?"

"You weren't innocent to me either you know."

"Eh? I would never do such a thing!"

"Are you sure? I think I remember the you in my head asking why I needed privacy, and to show you everything."

"How absurd!"

"Absurd? Or, maybe you aren't the princess I originally thought." A giggle left the dark haired girl, not expecting a rather racy conversation to turn to soem amusement, at the expense of Weiss getting flustered here and there. But, she would get her reprieve.

"In the end, it's still a fake, I wouldn't do something like that for you."

"So, are you saying I'm not cute?" Ruby pouted, jokingly of course to give the rich girl some jokes.

"You know what you're doing with a comment like that, I refuse to answer that." But even then, the uptight girl smiled. "For a girl like yourself, you can be a deceptive brat." Ruby stuck a tongue out at the perceptiveness of her long distance friend.

"You got me. My sister gets called cute like that all the time, I wonder if it'll be the same if I grow older." She immediately changed the subject, trying to ignore the idea of getting older, and losing her ability to stay here, for free. "I'm sure you get some guys to hit on you, no?" Weiss stared at her for a moment, clearly catching a hint of pain and wanted to prod further, but she decided against it and rolled with the question.

"If guys hitting on me is proposed marriages without my consent, then yes, it occurs daily." Weiss sighed and rested on the other side of the bed, taking a moment to breathe and relax. Strange, this realm made it so easy to let go and be free to express themselves.

"You're that rich? Can you at least choose who to date?"

"No, that's none of my concern, only that I give consent in the end."

"That sucks, you can't even choose somebody from the street?" Weiss glared at her like she had two heads. "Never mind, it sounded like a Romeo and Juliet story."

"If that's the case, you're Romeo, the scrappy, young boy with big dreams and me, Juliet, fed up with her family and looking to run away. It's perfect actually" Ruby turned to her, smirking.

"What if I wanted to be Juliet?" A smile, content at the little wish to be the girl.

"You're really acting like a child, wanting everything for herself."

"Of course!" Ruby giggled, never having a chance to tease or enjoy some banter here in the orphanage. The bare walls, the minimalist bed screamed monotone, and to conform. In fact, it was like the time in the past, a friendlier time with her mom and Yang. Simpler times, but meaningful. "So basically, I'm suppose to propose my love to you and we go get married at the misfortune of our parents?" The lunacy of this idea made Weiss smile, thinking on how the two ca just get away.

"I think we've already done that here." Thus, the conversation died a bit, the two girls enjoying the peaceful world as it is until Weiss thought about it some more. "Do you think, we'll be in here at some point down the line...and be stuck here forever?"

"Forever? I can't imagine that." Ruby did look up at the ceiling and then over tot he window, seeing nothing but a white void. Here, she's free but in reality, it's scary, worrisome and uncertainty on her fate. Exactly like the woman next to her in her bed. "If I can be here, chatting with you like this...I can accept it. In fact, I'd be grateful" A bit of sorrow comes through in her voice. "I really don't know what's gonna happen to me, or my sister, only...something bad is gonna happen." Thus, she loved this getaway, she can fly away, detached for a moment and connect to another human being. "Plus, I don't have someone I can talk to freely like this." Weiss looked elsewhere, thinking for a moment at her situation.

"I also have the same feeling, as if, I can't keep putting things off. I don't have much of a future to do what I wish. Funny, it's crazy how we get back to this, like it's therapy, and we're trying to solve one another's problems." Ruby then had a depressing idea.

"Do you think, this'll ever end and we'll stop seeing each other?" Weiss frowned at this question.

"Personally, I don't want it to end. I haven't connected to someone like this in a while. A complete stranger? A stranger who doesn't even know the Schnee family name? It's rare, and very welcomed. Cause I can take your words deeper than face value." The well thought out response brought joy to the raven haired girl.

"So are you saying you like me!"

"...Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"You guess? Jeez, you're hard to please." It was at this Ruby heard Weiss giggle for the first time.

"Hehe, sorry, I'm not used to being so honest." Two girls, all alone and at ease with one another, something they haven't felt in years. The two relaxed just looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it's not so bad, these little breaks. I'm just wondering if we'll ever meet in person." Ruby turned to her friend for her feedback. "Do you think we can make it happen?"

"We could, but what about our responsibilities in our own worlds?"

"Well..." That was a good question, and ruby ended up shrugging. "I don't know, maybe we can run away."

"Run away? I think the Romeo and Juliet idea has gone to your head."

"Wouldn't it be worth it? Just the two of us?"

"The two of us..." Weiss pondered to herself and wondered if it would be great to accept a getaway. "If things worsen on my side, or yours, then I'll accept it, deal?"

"Deal!" The two came to an agreement, grabbing one another's hands together, and it was this contact, that made them unable to speak, and a sudden spell of drowsiness claim them until what once was actual light now faded into darkness.

* * *

Eyes opened, to the sensation of being stirred awake by someone. A turn to the right showed a hand leading to someone. A girl with blonde hair, flowing down to her hip and having a concerned look on her face.

"Ruby, wake up, it's time to get ready. Stop oversleeping or else you'll get in trouble." When the older sister knew Ruby was awake, she started stepping away as she had her own matters to deal with.

"Ruby? I'm not Ruby." This made Yang turn her head back, looking as if she claimed she was the queen of the castle.

"Okay, did you fall on your head or something? Or are you still daydreaming." The caring older sister checked the time and sucked her teeth. "Anyways, I'm late, I need to go get ready for class. Wake up." Without hearing another response, the older sister left Ruby's room, in quite the hurry.

Standing up, Ruby took a moment to walk over to the mirror, simply staring in disbelief. "What?!" Thankfully, she was the only one in the room, so her scream attracted no one. Even the voice was different than what she's used to. She touched her face, her hair and curiously, her hips. "If I'm Ruby, then, would that mean-"

* * *

'I'm Weiss?!' Weiss simply stared in the mirror, fidgeting and uncertain how to truly respond right now, to her supposed younger brother scolding her for not waking up on time.

"What's the matter with you, you're not making the typical snarky response I've come to love from my dear old sister." already in a very short greeting, Ruby had a disinterest in Whitley.

"O-oh, I'm...sick, I feel quite sick unfortunately. I had a crazy dream and-"

"Whatever" he said, cutting her off. "Bottom line is that you're not feeling well and don't look quite up to par today. But, you still have duties to perform, just like me. Please don't forget, you do know how father gets. Good luck on feeling better, sis." The comment was cold and lacked true emotional warmth. The boy left "Weiss" to her own device as she gets accustomed to this new experience.

"How am I going to survive this? Wait, how will Weiss survive over there?" Her mind scrambled as she realized she still needs to go ahead and get ready. She bit her lip, understanding she must get dressed and shower. "This is so wrong" she said out loud, but then recall Weiss would have to do the same. A little bit of mixed feelings came about. "Just get over it" she muttered as she checked through Weiss' closet and found something...practical for her taste and what matches her typical attire. "This day is going to be interesting" she spoke sarcastically, hearing only the voice of Weiss saying it. She must endure, just like her partner on the other side of the world will be doing too.


	4. Chapter 4

'This can not be happening'' Weiss thought, feeling her center of gravity fall a bit lower as she grows used to the new body. It was a small difference on paper but much more to experience it. The worst part is the inability to explain her situation. either it would amuse the faculty here as a powerful imagination for a fifteen year old, or find an asylum to be assigned to. 'Why is this happening, don't tell me that Ruby is in my body!' The aristocrat gently patted her sides and body, before pinching her hips to ensure it was real. The pain she felt confirmed her questions. 'How can I fix this, isn't there something I can do?' The door swung open as a woman entered the room, with long yellow locks falling down to her back. Ruby would know it was Yang, but Weiss simply stayed put.

"Hey sis, I'm surprised. Usually you are still tucked in and I have to force you out. Good job for once." 'Ruby' took a moment and tried to recall her sister's name through the previous interactions.

"Oh, Yang, good to see you come check up on your dear sister." A nervous laugh left her but it only drew concern from Yang. This was not the way Ruby spoke, and the impersonator knew, but dumbing down felt like such a hassle.

"Uh, you feeling okay Ruby?"

"Yes, terrific actually, why?" She beamed a smile to the blonde woman across from her who still wasn't convinced.

"You're talking...different. Or maybe you actually started reading the textbooks they've given us." The older sibling rolled her eyes and turned around. She didn't feel like pestering her little sister much about her studies or her verbal syntax. "Just don't forget to shower."

"Shower?!" Again, the outburst forced the blonde to face her younger sister with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, shower, scrub behind the ears. I know you dislike to follow orders, but I at least expect you to stay clean here. Now, move along, you can't waste too much time, we have classes to attend to." And with that, she left the room entirely to have 'Ruby' think to herself.

"I have to shower like this?" She gently look down at the sleeping pajamas and even pulled the collar a bit to peek down, until a flush of red filled her cheeks. 'What are you doing?! Imagine if Ruby saw you right now, what she'd think?' She attempted to cleanse her mind of these lewd thoughts. She did try to relax at the idea if anyone swapped bodies, they would do the same. 'I can do this" she thought, grabbing a nearby towel by her bed. 'Just memorize where the body wash is and the conditioner and I won't have to even look at her body again.' After a deep sigh, she walked over to what she assumed was her drawer, a tall wooden cabinet with her name written near it with a post it. Upon opening it, first thing she noticed was the assortment of Ruby's undergarments which only made the upper class woman sigh in frustration. 'Whoever is doing this, is toying with me.'

* * *

After a hot, relieving shower in possibly the most luxurious bathroom she have seen to date and possibly for life, Ruby left to attend to her room, locking the door and quickly getting dressed. 'Sorry Weiss, I had to take a peek here and there so you were clean. You'll thank me later, and your ears." Heading towards the fancy dresser adorn with jewelry, Ruby pulled at the drawer to only find short skirts and long gowns, which brought a heavy sigh. "I don't want to wear all this girly stuff. Don't tell me you don't have a rebel outfit or something? Shorts, shirts, sneakers?" But no matter how hard she searched, she came up empty. 'Wait, I have to dress like this, or else they will get suspicious." As much as she regretted wearing something so out of the norm for her that it almost made her skin crawl, she wore a long icy blue colored gown with heels to complete the look. Though, it took roughly thirty minutes or so to get an understanding on how to walk in heels. She avoided them like the plague her whole life, and about ten minutes when she sough out alternative but there were no sneakers in sight and after a couple of missteps, she learned to not trip after four or five steps. It was a matter of pacing properly, and ignoring the ache in her ankles.

"How do you even walk in these" she yelled, before realizing finally even her voice is different. "Wow, whoever made us change bodies knows what they're doing. Do I have to speak in a high class tone? Or even act proper? What do you even do in these cases?" If only television had prepped her on how to act. She shuffled multiple scenarios and what ifs on how to be a high class lady, but this proved to be an exercise in futility. "Should I just wing it? Or will they know?" Ruby hasn't met Weiss' family so she can only guess their personalities. This was the time she wished she asked a bit more so she would know everyone by name.

There was a knock on the door, stopping Ruby's mental musings and cowered in a bit of fear. Oh no, someone s actually checking in on her! Is she prepared? Ready? Or will they realize on the first look that this isn't the Weiss Schnee they are familiar with. "Um...yes, come in." After she spoke, she regretted the words, wanting five more minutes to herself to hone up her acting skills, or erase the lack thereof. The door hinge opens and reveals a pudgy man to be the one inquiring of Weiss.

"Miss Schnee, please, this is a special day, you do not wish to be late do you?"

"Oh, of course not, I wouldn't want to miss...such a great opportunity!" There's a hint of optimism in her voice, which resulted in the man to smile, and change eye color to red.

"How about that, you are actually ready rather than grumpy or dismissive, what a turn of events. Follow me." That's what she feared, having to leave the room. She shut her eyes and prayed somewhere inside that she could pull this off. She took a slow step, her heels clicking onto the floor, followed by another, and another. She was a bit astounded she didn't look like a , considering the amount of time she took to walk, it alerted the butler.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Me? No, my feet has been hurting a little so I'm taking some...protective...measures." After a few more steps that were better pace than the start, Ruby stood in front of the butler. Her stomach growled, realizing even in another body, a girl has to eat. "Um, can I...get breakfast?"

"Of course . what would you like? Crepes? Waffles? Coffee to start your day?"

"Coffee?" Yang never allowed her coffee, and she's in a different body...what's the worst that can happen? She can handle it. "Um, yes, coffee would be lovely.. Um...the usual please."

"Okay, four teaspoons of sugar, got it." The young girl definitely didn't expect to hear the amount of sugar Weiss naturally consumes. She raised a hand before Klein left so he would stay.

"Can I only get one? I'm feeling like taking things light today."

"Okay, will do, simply wait here while I go make that for you." With that, the man walked away towards the kitchen, leaving the impersonator a chance to breathe.

'Not bad, could have done a bit better. I still don't like these heels." She frowned as she lifted her leg to ease the skin getting clamped from the straps. The change in balance did lead her to fall backwards, right on her bum with gritted teeth. "Ow, darn it, I thought I had this down pat."

"Down pat?" The voice could only be connected to one person, in which Ruby looked around but was stunned to see it was true. It was like looking in a mirror, a split image of herself resting her back against the window, prepped in her pajamas. For once, she had a third person perspective on how she looked. Shortly after admiring this sorcery ,she wished she could blink and be back past few days left her in awe and if she made it out of this in one piece, can write a best selling novel about this phenomenon. This shivering sensation reminded her that all is not right here.

"W-Weiss?"

"No, it's your favorite person in the world." That mocking, know it all tone let Ruby know exactly who it is.

"Oh, it's you again. I thought maybe I was speaking with Weiss, the real one." The phantom frowned at how displeased her dear companion is doing. Almost as if she wanted her to leave. Why would she think such a thing?

"Aw, why so glum, I thought a different perspective would help you out. I thought you were so sick of that orphanage, where people treated you like dirt and your sister can't back you up all the time." This comment left Ruby stunned and took a moment to formulate a thought.

"How do you know all of this. What exactly are you?"

"The same way you ponder how all of this happens. There's so many options, wouldn't it be fun to just go through them all and figure them out?" This only irritated the poor girl.

"No, it's not. I want to be back in my body, along with Weiss, I want us to be in our normal bodies!"

"My, my, you get what you want and the first thing you do is reject my gratitude."

* * *

"Gratitude?! What kind of high horse are you riding on? I demand an answer!" Back to the orphanage, a very furious and justifiably so Weiss makes an attempt to ask for answers. The other figure sat at the edge of the bed,

"It's kind of hard to believe a fifteen year old can be so demanding of me. Didn't your parents teach you proper etiquette?"

"You know exactly who's speaking right now."

"And who may that be?"

"Weiss Schnee, even if I am in the body of Ruby Rose."

"Oh, so you two have switched minds. Isn't that a cool thing to experience?"

"No, it's voyeuristic, unsettling and creepy. What are you getting at?"

"I can't believe you wouldn't laud the idea of escaping your controlling parents and the micromanaging coming down on you."

"Yeah, I want out, but not to have someone take my place! Whatever this is, you need to-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but what day is it?" The sudden stop to ask a new topic left Weiss confused, wondering where this being was getting at.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten. Today's the day your father wanted to provide you potential suitors to choose from. Aw, but Ruby will have to be the one to choose in the end." Weiss remained still as she completely forgot about this entire day and the past few while unravelling this mystery of magic. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"...Let me talk to her." A cheshire like smirk rested on this imposter's face.

"And who are you referring to?"

"Ruby! You have the power, let me speak to her now." This only brought out a little laugh from 'Weiss.'

"You have nothing to stop me from doing this. If that's your attempt at threatening me to comply, you need to do a better job, like your father does with his clients."

"..." This enigma's words were true and all Weiss could do was grit her teeth. There's no leverage to get the figure to change their mind. Silence lingered until this phantom walked past her. "I'll humor you though, I'll give you a chance to speak to Ruby."

"Wait, what? Why? Weren't you just mocking me a moment ago?"

"I was. But I changed my mind. I'd like to see how this goes. I need to be amused from time to time." Weiss' hands balled in fury. She never had to withstand such belittlement like this. "Let me grant you this wish as well." The imposter raised her hand in the air and snapped her fingers. In that instance, everything turned black for a moment, until her vision returned. When she managed to open her eyes, she knew she was in the orphanage but something felt off.

There was noise behind her and when she turned, she saw herself looking right back at her.

"What game are you playing?"

"What game am I playing? How about you tell me what you just did!" A light bulb went over the aristocrat's head, knowing this version of Ruby is the real one.

"Ruby, it's you!."

"Weiss?"

"Yes, it's Weiss. I see you are adjusting well to my choice of attire." Ruby took a small glance down and sighed.

"Not like I had a choice. After showering, I jsut realized what kind of clothes you had. You need more options." At the mention of showering, Weiss was slightly flustered but she returned back to her clean demeanor. "And this, I can not stand this at all." Ruby tugged at the skirt in discomfort, wishing they were shorts or sweats. This brought a playful eye roll in Weiss.

"Ruby, you'll get used to it. Maybe when you get over but that's not the focus of this conversation. I have to tell you something."

"I also have to tell you something too."

"Alright, can I go first though?"

"Oh, yeah, go ahead, what is it?" Ruby smiled nonchalantly in anticipation of what

"You're getting married." And just like that, all the joy in her face was erased.

"What?! Who? What? Why? Wh-"

"Calm down." this only had the opposite fact on the bride to be.

"How can I calm down?! I'm getting married. I'm only fifteen!"

"No, you're seventeen, supposedly."

"And you're fine with this?"

"Of course not! I don't want this anymore than I do. Also, you're not getting married immediately. Today, you will be looking at potential suitors. I just said that so you wouldn't be distracted and listen right away."

"Hey, I can be focused...at times."

"Exactly my point. Here's my advice. Try to act like you are royalty, and properly vet the men presented to you."

"Uh, english?"

"Say no to everyone you meet. Politely mind you." A big sigh of relief washes over the young girl trapped in a maiden's body.

"Good, I can't imagine agreeing to someone, let alone in someone else's body."

"Don't let my father choose for you either, fight back. He'll try to get his way but be firm, he'll yield."

"Thanks."

"Now, what were you going to say?"

"What was I going to say" she murmured, trying to remember. "Oh, follow Yang, my sister. I don't know what's going on, but I'm really worried. Please keep an eye out for her. I think she's getting herself into something dangerous." Weiss didn't understand it, considering how easy going and caring Yang looked a moment ago.

"She looks fine to me."

"For now, I haven't been seeing her a lot lately, and she has this look on her sometimes and I'm scared to ask what she's thinking." Ruby looked towards the ground, biting her lip in figuring out the truth and what it would mean. "It could be nothing but...she's all I have and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I'll take a closer look then. But, maybe I'm a bit off base, but considering what's going on, you have me don't you?"

"Hm?" Ruby looked a little puzzled at the way she said it.

"Right now, we're in different bodies and are about to experience how we both live. As long as whenever these beings decide to stop screwing with us. We've gotten closer, obviously not by choice, but I feel we know each other more than friends would with this much time passing. I don't regret it at all, except the magic thing."

"I kinda get what you mean. Other than my sister, the only person I can turn to would be you, even if you are across the continent. At least you'll be there, in my dreams anyways."

"Our dreams." Weiss simply had to correct her on that, which garnered a giggle.

"Yeah."

And in spite of the gentle connection the two shared their vision turned to black, as if sleep had overtaken them and lost all feeling of sensation. They would awaken in a moment, but wouldn't realize what fate has in store for them.


End file.
